


The Worried Warrior: Kuai Liang

by Rigel126



Series: The Worried Warrior Series [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Hanzo is the dumbass husband, Kuai Liang is the grumpy husband, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: Kuai Liang taking care of bed-ridden Hanzo. Grumpy fluff/comfort and kissing ensues. (Update 22/9/2019: corrected some typos towards the end of the fic.)





	The Worried Warrior: Kuai Liang

When Hanzo woke up, he was in his bedroom, with just a dim light spilling into his peripheral vision from a table lamp. He groaned softly and looked to the light carefully, and found his husband Kuai Liang at the desk, reading intently from his tablet.

Kuai Liang’s head swivelled almost mechanically at Hanzo. “You finally awake?”

One callused hand went up to Hanzo’s head to massage away the headache building up behind his eyes. “What time is it?” A stab of pain emanated from his neck, behind his left ear where Kuai had given him a knock-out punch.

Kuai sighed, almost imperceptibly, put down his tablet and plonked his butt down on the bed next to Hanzo. The mattress sagged to one side. “It’s ten twenty-seven. You were in no shape to meet Admiral Briggs, so I let you sleep in. Oh, and you’re an idiot for drinking some unknown, untested drug. What if had been toxic?”

“Relax, Kuai. Cassie wouldn’t do that to her Uncle Hanzo.”

Kuai pressed an infrared thermometer into Hanzo’s ear canal. “No fever. Not intentionally, perhaps. But you’re still a reckless fool. Give me your arm.”

“Aren’t you always telling me to spend more time with the kids?” Hanzo craned his neck to see Kuai slip on an electronic blood pressure cuff up his arm and attached it on Hanzo’s massive left bicep.

“Yes, but not to the extent putting your health at risk!” snapped Kuai, who pressed a few buttons and the cuff started inflating tightly around Hanzo’s upper arm. Meanwhile, Kuai took a stethoscope and said to his husband: “Warm this up,” before pressing the cold diaphragm into Hanzo’s palm. “I know you hate it cold.”

“Since when did our bedroom become a clinic?”

“Since the time I realized that I’m married to a moron with zero instinct for self-preservation.” Kuai touched his cool fingertips on Hanzo’s skin: first the jugular vein on his neck, then the ulnar on his inner wrist. Kuai’s face was furrowed in stern concentration as he felt Hanzo’s pulse. The blood pressure reader beeped. “Pulse and blood pressure are normal.”

Hanzo sighed. “You being dramatic –“

“Quiet and just breathe.” Kuai slipped on the now-warm stethoscope and started listening to Hanzo’s breathing.

Uneasy silence reigned until Kuai dumped the stethoscope on his desk and ripped away the cuff from Hanzo’s arm.

“So what’s the diagnosis, doc?” Hanzo asked jokingly.

Kuai’s answer was to crawl on top of Hanzo and give his a deep, fierce kiss, pushing his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo responded and touched Kuai’s stubbly jaw.

“You’re a perfectly healthy, handsome idiot.” Kuai glared at him. “Don’t make me worry like that again.”

“I honestly couldn’t tell, going by how grumpy you look all the time.” Hanzo smirked.

“Just shut up and hold me, dummy.” Kuai shut him up with another kiss.

END


End file.
